A Guide to Attacking and Defending
This is a guide to attacking and defending in Backyard Monsters. Feel free to edit! How to devastate a Quadrant Base: As many people know, a Quadrant base is a base divided into (normally) 4 sections with walk paths in between them. Usually, Quadrant Bases are difficult to destroy due to the Silo Death Traps and Town Hall Death Traps.So, the primary monsters used to destroy these powerful bases are monsters that have high health( Crabatrons, Ichis, D.A.V.Es). For this strategy, the monsters needed are: *About 3 Lvl5 Zafreetis *About 15 Lvl 6 D.A.V.Es ( Preferably with Rockets) *1 Gorgo( Any Level) The following spells out what you need to do: #You will need to eliminate all Aerial Defense Towers to make this effective. Send in your Gorgo as close to the Aerial Defense Towers as possible. Wait till the Gorgo destroys the ADT. End the attack immediately. #Attack the same yard again and this time send in the Gorgo close to another ADT and watch the Gorgo destroy it and end the attack again.( Do not wait till other towers start shooting at it.) #Repeat Steps 1-2 until all ADTs are knocked down. #Now for the fun part. Fling in 5 of the D.A.V.Es and 1 of those Zafreetis to check for heavy traps. #When the coast seems clear of traps, fling in the rest of the D.A.V.Es and Zafreetis and watch the devastation. Note: A Lvl 2 Map Room is recommended for this strategy. How to build a dream home for the champion, Fomor: Do you have a Fomor? Do you want to build it the most luxurious home? Well, this is a guide to building the dream home for Fomor, The Flying Base of Death! How do you build it? This base is quite difficult to build. You will need: *Yard Planner *Level 5 Town Hall *200 Blocks *At least 2 Expansions Note: Make sure you have a good internet connection. When finished, the base should look symmetrical. A video on how to build it is shown here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CkQNclBLOkM How to defeat the Abunakki Tribe: Some people have troubles destroying the Abunakki Tribe because of the ridiculous amount of Booby Traps.Worry no more! With this guide, the Abunakki Tribe will be at your mercy! What you need: *1 Lvl 3+ Gorgo This strategy is as easy as 123. Al you have to do is to fling in the Gorgo at the top left of the base. The Gorgo will tank all the damage dealt to him by defensive towers and traps. At Level 30 you can expect a total of 400,000 of each resource except Goo( About 300,000). Another way: What you need: *1 Lvl 1 Drull *1 Monster Juicer( Any Level) To use this strategy, do the same as above except that the Drull will retreat in a VERY short time. Go back to your yard and juice your Drull. Hatch a new one and keep on attacking the Abunakki Tribe. Do this till the Tribe's Town Hall is knocked down. Note: This strategy is known as the 'Infinite Health Champion' and works for all Wild Monster Tribes. How to bait monsters in bunkers: Sometimes, the monsters in the bunkers are quite tricky to defeat due to powerful combinations. To use this strategy, the monsters needed are: * Eye-ras * Pokeys * Crabatrons * D.A.V.E.s (Serious emergencies only.) If the bunker has a D.A.V.E. in it, send in a Crabatron to lure the D.A.V.E. out. When the D.A.V.E. kills the Crabatron, send in a few more( about 3 or so) and let the D.A.V.E. kill them and keep sending in crabatrons to lure the D.A.V.E to the outside of the base. Then send in your Eye-ra, and Kaboom!!! The D.A.V.E will attack the Eye-ra, and the Eye-ra will explode, killing the D.A.V.E. If the bunker has Eye-ras inside, send in a Pokey and detonate the Eye-Ra. This is the easiest baiting strategy. Just keep on sending in the Pokey ONLY. Do this till the Eye-ras are dead, then proceed with the attack. Category:Strategies